


House

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a surprise for Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

“Are we there yet?” Barry asked as Len continued to drive. His fiance had blindfolded him before dragging him to the car and had been driving for who knows how long by now. Len chuckled.

“Almost, just a few more minutes.” Len promised. With a huff Barry sat back. Soon the car wa stopping. Barry knew better then to ask if he could take the blindfold off until Len said he could so he just let his fiancee help him out of the car and up a step. He heard a door opening before he was led further in. Once the door was shut Len’s arms wrapped around his middle.

“Okay.” Len muttered into Barry’s ear, “take the blindfold off.” Carefully Barry did and he could only stare in awe. The were inside a house. It was a small two story house with a staircase to the left.

“What is this?” Barry asked, heart speeding up a little.

“Our house.” Len responded, resting his chin on Barry’s shoulder as he took everything in, “What do you think?” Barry looked each little thing over that he could.

“This is ours?

“Do you not like it?” Barry spun around in Len’s grip, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him into a soft kiss.

“I love it.” Len smiled as he kissed Barry back.

“I’m glad. So want to help me christen the bedroom?” Len asked with a sly look. Barry laughed in response.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“Barry I’ve been thinking about ruining you since you wore those jeans.” Flushing Barry shook his head.

“Unbelievable, but yes.” With a startled yelp from Barry Len picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.


End file.
